


Taking Initiative

by Musetotheworld



Series: Moving Forward [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone who makes a living noticing the smallest details of a story, sometimes Cat Grant can be remarkably slow to see what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You don't get to the top of a demanding field like journalism without learning to quickly and clearly take in what's going on around you, and Cat Grant has most definitely made it to the top. She's built an entire empire based on her ability to find a good story from the smallest of details, and even after mostly stepping back from the initial stages of the writing process, she's still proud of her skill. It's what allows her to pick exactly the right reporter every time a new story comes up, what allows her to spot the minor hints in seemingly common stories and assign real talent to cover them rather than hand them off to someone who will stumble halfway through when things blow up. It's what allows her to keep CatCo on top, one of the premier news sources in the country, even if she does have to fight the Daily Planet for air time occasionally.

It's not a talent Cat expected to fail her in the most important area of her life.

Eventually she realizes that she'd been so caught up in the moment to recognize small details like she usually does. And that, that is entirely Kara's fault.

Kara, with her soft smiles and bright eyes. Kara, with her still ever present morning lattes despite no longer being Cat's assistant. Kara, who had literally saved the world.

Because how was Cat supposed to pretend she didn't know after everything that had happened with Myriad? She'd been fooled once, much as she hates to admit that fact, but one moment of "proof" can't stand against mountains of evidence forever. Not after facing the end of humanity with the woman. 

Her resolve to give Kara space and avoid bringing up the whole situation lasts barely a week after promoting her, which in hindsight was a week longer than Cat should have expected to last. Because Cat had never been one to let opportunities slide past her, and after that week she'd realized just how much of an opportunity she really was missing.

Kara had finally found her an assistant, but hadn't yet decided what exactly she wanted to move on to at CatCo, so was still helping out on occasion while she bounced between departments, giving the new girl a much needed reprieve from the focused demands of Cat Grant. It was a balance that Cat wished she could keep indefinitely, the seeming best of both worlds. She still had Kara when she needed her, and the city still had Supergirl without the need for frequent and transparent excuses. When you don't have a set schedule, it's easy to slip away unnoticed.

But no, Cat had realized in one flash of insight that she couldn't allow the holding pattern to continue. It was selfish of her, and ignored the reasons she'd promoted the younger woman in the first place. Kara deserved more than a rotating schedule and coffee runs, deserved the chance to live her life to the fullest. She'd saved the world, and Cat would do whatever she needed to make sure that the world repaid her for that.

"Kara, I wanted to thank you" Cat had said on that fateful afternoon, sitting at her desk with photo spreads in front of her, spreads of Supergirl over the past few months. She'd decided that the anniversary of Supergirl's appearance would be cause for another magazine and article, this one carefully crafted to thank the woman without stepping too far into gushing praise. An article about growth and lessons learned, about mistakes and reparations, about a young woman who had nearly died to save the city and the world time after time. The only thank you that CatCo could offer.

But while CatCo might be mostly Cat, Cat was not solely CatCo. An article might be enough for a company, but Kara deserved more than that, more from Cat. And so, she'd reached out, breaking the silence that had settled between them on the matter, because Kara deserved to have her actions seen. She might want to hide from the world, and Cat would help her now that she understood, but she still deserved to know she was appreciated, not just as Supergirl, but as Kara. That someone saw her, knew what she'd risked to save them, however she'd done that. Because the world might know that Supergirl had risked her life to save them, but they wouldn't know that she'd risked  _this_  life. And yes Kara might have people in her life who knew both sides of her, probably better than Cat did, but that doesn't let the older woman off the hook. Because Kara deserves this.

"What do you mean, Miss Grant?" is all Kara ask, but there was a hesitation that shows she knows the thanks wasn't just about the latest latte or scheduling conflict she'd talked the new girl through fixing.

"Exactly what I said, I want to thank you." Superhero or not, Cat hates repeating herself, but she tries to keep as much snap out of her voice as she can. After all, she's thanking the woman for saving her life, snapping isn't exactly conducive to that goal. "I know we've been pretending I was fooled by whatever that thing you tried to trick me with was, and I suppose that tomorrow I can go back to that ridiculous pretense, but today Kara, today I am saying thank you. Thank you for saving us all."

"I-Miss Grant-I'm not..."

"Kara, I am thanking you, not outing you to an entire city. It's just the two of us here, and frankly it's a little insulting that you continue to insist that I'm mistaken. You may not trust me with your secret, but I assure you it is a secret I intend to keep." That last bit was more than Cat had intended to say, but the sight of Kara floundering in front of her was a little overwhelming, and she'd already lowered her emotional walls to offer a heartfelt thanks.

"But you're going to fire me now, aren't you? Free me to save the city and everything else you said I should be doing instead?" There's no more denial in Kara's voice, but there is a bitterness that Cat is completely unused to hearing. And with her walls lowered, that note of hurt is impossible to ignore. Walls be damned, Kara is hurting and that's not okay. It's nearly the same instinctive reaction that she has to Carter and emotional distress, and the details of the difference aren't ones she particularly wants to spend time exploring. There are too many possible consequences of that.

"I know I should, that all of my reasons then are still true, but it's obvious that you love this job and are willing to go to great lengths to keep it. And after you've saved my life so many times, how could I take away something that means so much to you? No, Kara, I'm not firing you. I'm just thanking you."

"So you've said" Kara answers with a small laugh, and if it's not as open and carefree as Cat would like, it's at least genuine. And well, she supposed a superhero is never really carefree. "And Miss Grant, um, thank you as well."

That's the moment Cat realizes she's lost, the moment all the little details she's been pushing away crowd in on her, too present to ignore. That's the moment all her carefully constructed reasons come crashing down, thoughts of age and relative positions fading beneath the sheer undeniable fact that Cat has fallen for the woman in front of her. And it's too much, too sudden to properly deal with, and so Cat doesn't. She does what she does best and pushes it all away. Opening up is too risky anyway, it has always been safer to avoid her emotions, because every time she doesn't she gets hurt. And sometimes it's worth it, but this, this could tear her apart.

So pushing the mess of emotions back in the box they came from, Cat carefully smiles at Kara, determined to avoid pushing her away with those damn feelings. And the smile she gets from Kara tells her that maybe, just maybe she's succeeded.

X

After that day things settle into an easy balance between them, Cat going back to pretending she doesn't know Kara's secret, and Kara settling into her new position. She still doesn't have an official title or job description, but she does have some semblance of a routine and job expectations. It's regular enough that no one will notice that she isn't officially part of any department, she still reports directly to Cat. But it's also loosely defined enough that her absences go equally unnoticed, aided by the lack of windows and slightly out of the way placement of her office.

And it works for them, works because everyone is so used to Kara being Cat's assistant, so used to her rushing about to solve Cat's latest problem, that this seems no different. She has more responsibilities, isn't constantly at Cat's side fixing issues and arranging her day, but for the most part nothing is so different that anyone would notice the change.

And Cat slowly starts to realize that the whole lack of change might be a problem on its own.

She'd promoted Kara because the woman deserved it, because she'd more than earned it over the years. She'd wanted to give her room to grow, to thrive, and to change the world in another way. Kara might not need wings to fly, but Cat wanted her to have the chance to spread them anyway. And she can't do that if nothing has changed.

"Kara, we need to talk about your position here" Cat says one night, walking into Kara's office after everyone else has gone home, knowing the younger woman will have stayed behind to catch up on work after an extended rescue mission earlier in the day.

"Miss Grant, I promise I'm balancing this job and everything you expect from Supergirl." There's a desperation in Kara's voice that almost gives Cat pause, but she needs Kara to understand, needs to give the other woman the push she needs to push herself. She might want to be normal, but she has the capacity to be extraordinary even within those limits.

"Yes, I've seen that. How many stranded campers did you save today? 30? 50? Supergirl was brilliant today, as always. The hero of the city." The praise is genuine, even though the note of habitual disdain that Cat really can't drop. It's a shield, one more layer of protection that keeps her emotions from having free reign. And Kara knows her well enough by now to know it's a deflection, even if she doesn't know what exactly Cat is deflecting attention from. "No, it's your position and performance here that we need to discuss."

The desperation is back on Kara’s face, this time with a touch of panic, and Cat feels her walls soften in response. Not much, she's worked too hard to build them over the years, but she dares anyone to look at Kara in this moment and not be affected. "Miss Grant, please don't take this job away from me. I've told you, I need it."

"I'm still not firing you Kara, I told you I wouldn't, and I mean that. Your overly emotional pleas have softened the heart of ice, and the constant protection from world threatening plots doesn't hurt your case either." Even with the slight bite Cat puts into the words, more emotional defense, she can see Kara relax at her reassurance. "No, I just want you to be honest with me for a moment. Are you giving Supergirl your full attention?"

"I-I'm giving her as much as I can give without overwhelming myself" Kara answers after a moment of thought, and Cat nods to herself, having expected that. "Part of me wants to do more, but I know that I  _can't_ , that if I try I'll lose part of who I am, part of what makes Supergirl who she is. I'm Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and I have to have a balance between those identities, because I have to be both."

Well. That one Cat hadn't expected. She'd never really considered that obviously both parts of Kara's identity would be equally important, and she's a little ashamed of that fact. It's obvious in hindsight, and makes her earlier insistence that Kara quit to be Supergirl full-time seem less noble and more like she'd been willing to take a steamroller to the younger woman's life. Which really, was basically what she'd nearly done.

But that's not what she's here to focus on, and as much as Cat hates how shortsighted her earlier reaction had been, she's unwilling to actually admit it in so many words. She holds her emotions close for very good reasons, and this is no time to forget that fact. "And how much are you focusing on Kara Danvers? How much effort have you been putting into the opportunity you have here at CatCo? Have you really made the most of this chance?" Cat doesn't push more just yet, though she has so much more to say to show Kara just what doors could be open to her.

And Kara thinks about the question, Cat can tell. She doesn't just offer an empty justification, a meaningless comment about how she's basically doing two jobs. Because Kara has always done more than just what her job actually is, has always pushed beyond the base expectations.

"No, Miss Grant, I haven't" Kara says almost dejectedly, and Cat wants to take that sense of failure away from the slumped shoulders in front of her. Because Kara might not be reaching, might not be pushing herself to be more here like she does as Supergirl, but that doesn't mean she's failed at anything.

"Good, then we both agree and don't have to waste time arguing that point. Kara, do you know why I gave you this chance, the freedom to define a role for yourself?" Cat knows she's still defaulting back to cutting comments in an attempt to pull her emotions back where she needs them, but at least she manages to keep the bite out of the words this time.

"Because I saved the world?" Kara says hesitantly, more asking than answering.

"No. I would reward Supergirl for that, not Kara Danvers. You may be the same person, and believe me when I say I'm very thankful that you did save the world, but  _Supergirl_  does not work for CatCo. What she does for this city, for me even, does not mean that I would reward you with a job or a position that you had not earned here. You, Kara, you earned this position, and the trust that comes with it. You earned this opportunity, and I want to see you take it. I want to see you run with it, to make it the first of many steps forward." And at that moment, Cat had forgotten about her walls, her emotional distance, about any pretense that what she's doing is anything but solely for Kara's benefit.

And the look on Kara's face tells her that the woman sees that, understands that, realizes just how much Cat means what she's saying. _Why_  she means what she's saying, which is almost unsettling, would be unsettling if anything of Cat's walls remained to warn her off. But they're gone, and all Cat can think about is how  _proud_  she is of Kara.

"Anything I want, Miss Grant?" This time when Kara asks there's none of the hesitation left from the last time. This time, she's Kara with the confidence of Supergirl, and it makes Cat truly understand that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same.

"Anything." There's no qualification to the statement now, no holding back on Cat's end. She wants Kara to take whatever step forward she needs to take, trusts that it will be the right one.

And then Kara is next to her, looking down at her, and if Cat hadn't watched her cross the room, hadn't felt her breath stop at the look in her eyes, she'd swear that Kara had used her superspeed to move. She'd been frozen in place by the confident walk, the self-assured look on her face, the only holdout a trace of nerves around Kara's eyes. Cat knows what's coming, knows that she wants it. That whatever Kara asks for, Cat can never deny her.

And then Kara is kissing her, softly pressing their lips together with a quiet sigh, and Cat isn't frozen any longer. She makes no move to deepen the kiss, but she pulls Kara closer to her, eliminating most of the space between them. Because Kara wants this, and Cat wants her too.

"I meant something a little more professionally oriented, you know" Cat says softly when the kiss ends, leaning forward into Kara's embrace, just letting herself feel the strength and security of the arms around her. She knows that if she gives herself any space, she'll hesitate, perhaps even regret the kiss, and she doesn't want that.

"Then you should have specified, instead of telling me 'anything' when I asked" Kara says with a small laugh, holding Cat just a little tighter. It's as if she knows this could be the only moment she has, and is as reluctant to let it go as Cat is. As well as she knows the older woman by now, it's entirely possible that she knows exactly how close Cat is to pulling back, how hard being this open is for her. How much she's fighting to stay present rather than let her insecurities take over.

"Well, I suppose you  _do_  have something of a point" Cat concedes, pulling back just enough to place a kiss of her own on Kara's lips. It's impulsive and risky and as much of an adrenaline rush as anything she's ever done, but she can't help it. With her doubts pushed back, she wants to savor this moment as long as it lasts. "But I did mean what I said about reaching your full potential at CatCo, about taking this chance and making it yours."

"I know" Kara says with a sigh, moving to step back, and after a moment of hesitation Cat lets her. As much as she wants to continue their moment, this is still their workplace, and Cat does still need to make this point. "I just don't know what to do, Miss Grant." Her tone is back to professional, and as much as Cat knows they should stick to that, it feels like another step away from the closeness they'd just shared. Another step towards the looming doubts and potential regrets.

"Well, it's obviously not that you lack the ability to take initiative" Cat says, hoping her smirk and the reminder of the kiss she's sure neither have forgotten will be enough to keep the moment close. "So what then, Kara? Too many options to choose from?"

"Partly" Kara admits, and Cat can tell how hard it is for her, talking about what she wants like this. "But it's also the fact that I  _am_ Supergirl, that in order to be her, I have to have a position where I can leave without too many people noticing. And nothing seems to balance that need with what you want from me here." There's an unspoken note of fear in Kara's voice that Cat can read as clear as any article, a note that says Kara is afraid that if she puts herself in a position that demands too much of her time, Cat will make her leave.

"So then we make a new job position, I've done it before when circumstances called for it, and I think this is obviously one of those times. That way the world gets Supergirl when she's needed, and CatCo gets Kara Danvers." Cat may not be willing to open herself up enough to admit that this is as much for Kara as it is for CatCo, but she hopes the implied compliment is enough for Kara to pick up on that. If the smile she gets from the woman is any indication, she does, but Kara thankfully doesn't push the issue. Walls down or not, with the distance they've put between them to discuss this, too much too fast will only push Cat away.

So rather than push, they spend an hour discussing Kara's strengths and needs, gradually working through any potential obstacles to build a job for Kara that fits for everyone. It's not perfect, Cat still half thinks Kara should be out on the streets more and wishes an opportunity at CatCo didn't demand so much time, and Kara is mildly uncomfortable with the small amount of authority Cat insists on giving her. It's really not much more than Kara had as Cat's assistant, but that authority had technically all been Cat's through Kara, this is all hers. And it's precisely that bit of authority, along with the spread of responsibility, that will keep anyone from questioning Kara's absences. Everyone knows how seriously Kara takes her job, her years as Cat's assistant proved that much. So with her responsibilities spreading into as many areas as Cat has decided on, combined with the fact that Kara will be an outside source of authority that makes her harder to question, no one should notice or feel the need to comment on her absences.

It's not until they finalize the specifics and prepare to leave that Cat realizes that leaving this room might mean leaving the bubble they've been in since the kiss. They haven't mentioned it, haven't talked about what it meant, but every look between them has been full of those unspoken words, no promises but also no regrets. And Cat doesn't want to let any potential regrets have a single inch of space in her life. It's complicated, and messy, and god she knows she shouldn't be considering anything but stepping away, but she wants this. She wants to be selfish, wants to let Kara be selfish. She wants the risks and the dangers, because the possibilities could be so much more than worth it. And here in this moment, with Kara looking at her with soft eyes, with her walls down, in this moment Cat can let herself imagine that it will work.

But beyond the door is the real world, and Cat knows she won't let herself be this honestly vulnerable there. The walls will come back up, the careful calculations will start again, and this moment will pass. And so if Cat is going to do anything to keep this chance going, she has to do it now. Because Cat is very good at going after what she wants, but she isn't always the best at letting herself want what she wants.

"If you're going to tell me it shouldn't have happened, that it was a mistake, or that you-you regret it, please don't. Just walk out that door, and I'll understand, but I don't know if I can take hearing you say it." A note of fear similar to the one in Kara's voice when she'd been afraid Cat was sending her away catches the older woman's attention, and if she'd had no idea what to say before, now she's completely lost.

"I don't regret it" is the first thing Cat manages to say, knowing that much. But she needs to explain, to make Kara understand. Whatever happens after this, they both need to understand each other. "Right now, here in this room, this moment, I don't regret it. And I don't  _want_  to regret it. I don't want to walk through that door and face the realities of a world that will tell me that I should step back, that I should call it a mistake, that you and I will never work. That I'm older than you, that I'm your boss, that I have a horrible track record with emotional intimacy. That there are so many reasons this could be a very bad idea. I don't want to care about any of that." The words are hard to get out, hard to force past the usual reluctance Cat feels at revealing any weakness, at opening up and showing what she feels. And if it wasn't Kara, if it wasn't for the understanding gaze and supportive smile, Cat would never be able to do this. But she wants Kara to know that no matter what happens after this, the kiss was not a mistake.

"You told me once that the world should not have the power to dictate our actions" Kara says after a moment of thought, and Cat honestly can't remember if she'd told that to Kara her assistant or Kara the superhero, and can't decide if it matters. "I could never regret kissing you, and I couldn't care less what the world says we should feel about it. I only care about what we feel, whatever that may be. I care about having the chance to find out, if you want to find out with me."

"The world can be a sharp critic" Cat says, not wanting to talk Kara out of anything, but needing her to realize what might come of this. "I can't control every story, much as I'd like to claim that ability, and this could blow up on us."

"I've been called a monster, I've been flinched away from while saving a cat from a tree, and I’ve had people cower behind bank robbers because they trusted them more than me. Nothing they say about this could be worse than that." The honesty in Kara's voice is what ends up convincing Cat, the set of her shoulders that says she obviously remembers the pain of those accusations even as the look on her face says she'd long since moved past them. Because Kara has a point, whatever the world will say if and when they find out, if there ends up being anything to find out, won't be the worst either woman has ever heard. And if they're happy, then words won't be able to touch them.

"If I start to push you away, I need you to call me on it" Cat says after a long moment of thought, doubts starting to set in as she lets herself truly consider the possibility of being with Kara. "I know I'm not the easiest person to be around, and you've managed to stick with me anyway, but this will be different. And that scares me, and traditionally I don't do well when scared, as I think we've covered before."

"I'll never let you push me away" Kara says, and it sounds so much like a promise that they can't give yet that Cat feels a small pulse of fear. She's already so far gone, so far lost in everything that is Kara, that it's overwhelming. And even as part of her wants to flee, she knows that this is the moment that will decide them, and Cat refuses to let fear be the emotion that wins out.

So rather than fleeing, Cat steps forward into Kara's arms to hold her tightly, just letting herself feel the strength in the arms that surround her. That protect her. And if Kara notices her trembling, thankfully she says nothing. It's as intimate as any kiss could be, as much of a declaration as Cat can give right now. It's Cat willingly opening up to a strength outside herself, trusting Kara to be there for her, trusting herself to let her be.

And when Cat lifts her head from Kara's shoulder and their lips meet once more there's a promise there as well, unspoken words and emotions passing between them in silent understanding. Cat thinks that no matter what ends up being thrown at them, no matter what stupid mistakes either of them make, they might just have a chance. They might just be able to make this work.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They don't tell anyone about their changing relationship at first. Cat is afraid that if she moves too fast she'll end up running the other direction, and Kara worries that the people she's closest to won't understand or approve. And with it all being so new, with the two of them still dancing around anything serious, it just makes sense to keep it to themselves. It gives them each time to explore the changes between them without any outside pressure. Telling anyone else would only serve to make things more real, and while both want that eventually, right now it's all too new.

The silence even extends to Carter and Alex, something neither of them are particularly happy about. But Cat refuses to tell Carter when she's still working through her own doubts and hesitations, refuses to get his hopes up in case things don't work out. And as much as she wants them to work out, Cat is a pragmatic woman who can call the odds better than most. She still hopes they can beat them, but she won't risk Carter's happiness when she isn't sure herself.

Kara understands, as much as she hates it, her optimism painting a much brighter picture than Cat's cynicism. But she knows the older woman, knows that every step forward is a struggle, knows how much she's giving to their relationship just by giving them a chance. And so Kara had decided that if Carter doesn't know, then Alex doesn't either. It's not exactly the same, but it is Kara bringing a balance to the relationship that she feels they need. If Cat can't tell the most important person in her life about them, then neither can Kara.

And Cat had tried to argue that, had known how important Alex is to Kara, how open their relationship has always been. She doesn't want to come between them, doesn't want to interfere with a relationship that she knows will outlast her, should things between her and Kara not work out. But Kara had insisted, had been quietly unmovable on the subject in a way Cat had never seen before. Not impassive in the slightest, but calmly sticking to her reasoning, looking Cat in the eyes with an emotion that looked entirely too much like love.

It had nearly made Cat run then and there.

But Kara knows her, had known how hard it still was for her, and before Cat could take a step Kara was at her side, the emotions in her eyes out of view as she'd held the other woman close, grounding and anchoring her to the moment. It was still a promise, still more than Cat felt ready for, but it was also safe, in a way that defied explanation. It was enough to keep her there.

X

They spend months in a holding pattern, only slowly moving forward. Long hours at the office become less focused on work, personal conversations slipping into quiet moments as they take time to learn things about each other that have nothing to do with lattes or villains of the week. It's nice, it's comfortable even, and Cat almost hates it.

She can't actually hate it, hate the time spent learning what makes Kara smile, what drives her, what makes her eyes light up in excitement. She could never hate that. But Cat hates that they aren't going anywhere, that her fears are holding them back. She'd known they would, had warned Kara that they might, but she can't help it and can't move past them.

Not until Kara decides to help her.

"You're holding back." The words are familiar, Kara has said them or words like them many times over the past few months. But she's never said them like this, with a hint of accusation under the usual understanding. "I can tell you're still scared, that you're worried this will end, but you're not giving us a chance."

Cat looks around instinctively to make sure no one is left on the floor, even though she knows Kara wouldn't have been so direct if there were. For all the desire from both women to tell their families, neither is anywhere near ready for the public to know. "Kara, I am trying. I do want this."

"But you're not letting yourself want it. Every time I look at you, you look away first. Every time we kiss you pull away before you want to, before I want you to. Every time the conversation starts to turn serious you deflect or change the subject, like you just tried to do now." Kara is looking down at her hands as she speaks, fingers twisting slightly as if she's physically holding herself still. "And I know you're scared, sometimes I am too, but you told me not to let you push me away, and sometimes it feels like you're trying to do just that while at the same time you're trying to pull me closer. And I don't want to push you, I'm happy being with you even just like this, but it's been months and I can't help wanting more."

At those words Kara's nerves start to make sense, the way she's pulled back into herself clearly an attempt to brace her emotions if Cat takes this badly. And she wants to, as much as she knows Kara is completely right. She wants to be angry, to deny the words that from anyone else would be harsh, to run from them and what they mean, but she can't. She knows Kara is right, that it's been her hesitations and fears holding them back, and that isn't fair. It isn't fair that Kara is obviously worried that admitting she wants more from the relationship will push Cat away.

"I don't know how." They're the hardest words Cat has ever uttered, harder than admitting when she's wrong on those rare occasions that it happens, harder than apologizing on the even rarer occasions she needs to. Because Cat can reluctantly admit that she is only human, that not even she is above making mistakes. But to admit that she doesn't know how to do something like this? Something that apparently comes almost instinctively to Kara and so many others? That's something entirely different.

"Then talk to me, let me help. Please, Cat." Kara isn't looking at her hands anymore, isn't hiding what she's feeling at all. She's staring pleadingly at Cat, emotions clear in her face and her eyes, and Cat knows. Knows that the emotion in those blue eyes that she's refused to call love is just that. Kara loves her, wants to be with her, and is only holding herself back because Cat is. And suddenly Cat can't take it anymore.

"I need a drink" is all she says as she stands, turning to the bar and trying to decide which of the liquors there will best serve her purpose. "I'm not deflecting, Kara, so stop gaping at me like that. I promise that I will sit back down and discuss this as honestly as you deserve. I just need a little courage is all."

Kara is at her side before she can reach the bar, reaching out with gentle hands to keep Cat in place. "Cat, you don't need a drink to talk to me. If you need courage, let me help you. We're in this together, let me be here for you."

And that was it, that was the reason Cat had been holding back. As soon as Kara asked for that, Cat knew, she understood, and oh how she wished she didn't. Because she knows what Kara is asking for. She's asking for Cat to trust her.

And Cat does, she absolutely trusts Kara. She trusts Kara with her life, with her son's life. She trusts her with the fate of the city, of the world. She trusts her to balance her job and her duty, to blend her two lives together in a way that keeps everyone safe and herself happy. She trusts Kara to be a better person than she'll ever be. But to trust Kara with her heart? That seems to be the impossible step.

And it's not Kara that Cat doesn't trust with her heart, exactly, at least not Kara specifically. Even after only a few months of being together, Cat knows that if she ever manages to give her heart to someone it will be the woman in front of her now. Because Kara loves her, and not even Cat Grant is immune to the pull of that gift. But she  _is_  afraid.

She's never let herself be that open, never let herself feel that way for someone. Her previous relationships have never had that problem because they were never about love, never had the potential to destroy her the way this does. Because if Cat lets herself open up even a little, lets Kara in to her heart and her life, she knows there will be no going back. Once she lets herself love Kara, she always will.

"I'm scared to let you in." As hard as admitting that she didn't know how had been, admitting that she's scared is so much harder. Even though Kara knows, even though Cat is certain Kara knows better than she does, it's still hard to admit. "I'm scared to let myself feel the things I feel for you, scared of the things I see you feel for me. I'm scared of what could happen, good or bad." There's none of Cat's usual poise in her words, if she lets herself think too long about what she's saying the words will never make it past her lips.

"After Krypton died, I swore I would never let myself care for anyone but Kal-El ever again. That was the last thought I had, as I watched my planet burn, before I fell into stasis. That losing everyone I had ever known was enough pain for my lifetime and I would never let myself feel that way again." The pain in Kara's voice is enough to cut through Cat's racing thoughts, and the thought of Kara not caring was more alien than when the woman flew or stopped bullets. Even for all her secrets, the woman was the most open and caring person Cat had ever met.

"So what changed?" Cat doesn't know what to say about Krypton, what words to use that can soften the loss of an entire world, so she doesn't even try. She just shifts closer to Kara, reaching out to hold her comfortingly. Any words she speaks would seem shallow or cheap, so Cat lets the openness of her touch speak for her.

"Alex. Kal-El had already grown into a stranger, after losing my parents it was hard to think of Jeremiah or Eliza that way, but I'd never had a sister before. I sort of latched on to her, even before she warmed up to me, because even then she was security, stability while I was hopelessly overwhelmed. And before long she became the most important person in my life. She showed me how to care about someone again."

Kara is quiet for a moment as she thinks back, and Cat is content to wait, thinking over what Kara has already said. "I had to learn to let her in, even after things changed between us. I told her about Krypton, about my fears and my regrets, and eventually the fears were gone and I had someone I cared for, despite losing everything."

There's nothing pointed or accusing in Kara's tone, no hint that she's pushing anything on Cat, but the older woman knows exactly what she's saying. Kara is giving Cat an opening, showing that she understands how hard it is, that she's there when Cat is ready. That she  _wants_  to be there.

And with that, the last of Cat's walls protecting her heart from this crumble. There are still piles of rubble that will undoubtedly trip her up in the future, she's not suddenly going to be comfortable being this open with someone, but she can't stand against the honest love and care in Kara's gaze anymore. She doesn't want to even try.

"I've never let myself love anyone before" Cat says slowly, keeping eye contact with Kara to avoid the lingering urge to run. She wants to be open, but she's been closed off for so long the habit is ingrained in her. Looking at Kara keeps it at bay. "The thought of being that open to someone, giving them that kind of power, I'd never met anyone worth taking the risk. So, I never learned how. I learned how to be powerful, how to be charming, but I never learned how to fall in love." There's a hitch in Kara's breathing each time she uses the word love, and Cat knows it's because the younger woman has been holding herself back from the word to keep from pushing Cat. And Cat might not be there yet, or she might still be lying to herself about where she is, but that doesn't mean Kara should have to hide her emotions. "So please, Kara, be patient with me."

"Of course" Kara says, and then she's leaning down, capturing Cat's lips for a kiss that is gentle and sweet, promising nothing and everything all at once. And Cat knows they shouldn't be doing this here, not at work, but she's just gotten to the point where she's letting herself give in and she'll be damned if she pulls away early this time. No, this time she's going to let herself have the moment. They can worry about professional boundaries later.

X

Things between them still move slowly after that night, but at least now there's a sense that they're moving  _towards_  something, rather than simply circling the issue. Cat slowly learns how to let Kara be there for her, and Kara learns how and when to push Cat. Never far, never too fast, but not sitting back and waiting anymore either. And it's nice, the nights they spend together, finding how they fit in a relationship. The first few hesitant months had been spent learning about each other, these nights are spent learning about them together.

They still haven't told anyone, though at this point Cat knows she's just making excuses. She knows Kara is in her life to stay, she knows Carter will understand and even be happy about that fact, but it's still a major step. And it's not a step that Cat feels ready to take.

Not until Carter makes her realize it's one she needs to take.

She's not sure why it took so long to click, she knows Kara is Supergirl, they've had long discussions about that very fact as Kara opens up about her fears and insecurities with the role of hero. She's seen Kara change into her suit and fly away to deal with emergencies, has held the younger woman when she's faced once again with the fact she can't save everyone. She's very much aware that the woman she's fast falling in love with is also the hero of National City.

Cat just never realized her son had a crush on that same hero.

She'd bought him the posters, had gotten Kara to sign one of James' prints for him. She's listened to him comment whenever Supergirl saves the day, in clear awe of the hero's strength and ability. She knows that his memory of meeting her was one of the best in his life. But she'd thought it was, well, that it was simply literal hero worship. Until now.

"Wow, Supergirl is awesome" Carter says, looking up at the screens behind Cat's desk with a broad smile. It's nothing Cat hasn't heard before, but this time Kara is in the room as well, blushing softly as she pretends to work. It's adorable in a way that only Kara can be, and Cat has to keep a smile of her own off her face, well aware that they're at work and her son is in the room. Her son, who is looking at the coverage of Supergirl the wat Cat wishes she could look at Kara.

Her son, who very clearly has a crush on her girlfriend's alter ego.

And Cat hates it, because it's weird and seems  _wrong_  somehow. And she's dealt with Kara's age before, with the fact that there's enough of a gap between them that her youngest son could have a crush on the hero. She's dealt with it, and had come to peace with it. She's learned to accept it, to ignore the knowledge that others won't approve, that they'll judge when the world finds out. Cat had learned to ignore all of that, because being with Kara is worth it. So the fact that she's now questioning things they'd passed months ago is incredibly frustrating, as if her newly resurfaced insecurities are mocking her.

But even knowing they've dealt with this before, Cat's doubts are hard to push away on her own. Kara has always been there to help her before, but now Carter is in the room and they can't talk about it. Not at work, and not like this. Not when Carter doesn't even know they're dating. Cat doesn't know how she'll handle telling him that news yet, let alone that it means she's dating his crush.

Kara obviously realizes that something is wrong, shooting concerned glances her way over Carter's head, but doesn't say anything. Cat knows that as soon as they're alone and away from prying eyes Kara will switch into her 'let me fix it' mode, but for now she's seemingly content to stay in the background and let Cat decide how to handle this moment. It's another example of how well she understands the older woman, and it makes it that much harder for Cat to claim her emotions are anything but love.

And it's so much easier to focus on Carter than the rising fears that thought brings, so Cat pushes them away to focus on her son. As much as she's wanted to return Kara's feelings, as much as she's known this is what she's been working towards for months, now that's she's actually thought the words it all seems like too much for this moment. "Yes, she has become much more effective in the last year or so, hasn't she? Rather impressively so, I suppose." It's more praise than Cat's ever openly given Supergirl, at least to anyone but Kara, but she can't bring herself to pretend to aloofness she doesn't feel. Not with Kara in the room, and not to her son when he looks like that.

"I wish I could meet her again, but she's been so busy, and I'm sure she doesn't have time to waste on a kid like me." Twin gasps meet his words, and Cat meets Kara's eyes, shaking her head slightly when she can tell Kara wants to rush from the room and reappear as Supergirl. While Cat would normally be immediately willing to take any action needed to reassure Carter, she needs time to process his crush before she can handle seeing him interact with Kara as Supergirl. And the timing would be far too suspicious, Carter would almost definitely figure them out. And she hasn't even decided whether to ask Kara if he should be told about her second identity once they finally tell him they've been dating.

"I'm sure you'll meet her again as soon as she has a chance to swing by" Cat says despite having indicated that Kara should stay. Because even if she can't appear as Supergirl right this moment, now that both women know how Carter feels she won't be able to stay away for long. And Cat doesn't want her to, doesn't want to let her son continue to feel this way any longer than she has to.

"Yeah, maybe she's just nervous that you won't like her" Kara jumps in, and Cat has to fight to keep her reactions internal. How Kara manages to keep her identity a secret, even a poorly kept one, is beyond her.

"How could I ever not like her?!" Carter asks with wide eyes and a gasp of disbelief. "She's  _Supergirl_! She saved the world, she saved me, and then there's her powers. She's awesome." The note of awe is back in Carter's voice, and as much as Cat loves seeing him engaged and excited about something, it's all so very confusing and she needs a moment.

"Yes, Supergirl is amazing and powerful and all those things. But Carter, don't you have homework waiting for you?" It's almost a low blow, but it's all Cat can think of to gain a little space from this conversation and clear her mind.

Carter knows better than to argue, though he does pout the slightest bit as he sets up at the table, looking so much like Kara for a moment that Cat has to smile. The two haven't spent that much time together, an attempt to keep him from noticing too much and guessing Kara's relationship with his mother, but apparently even in those brief times he's formed an attachment to the woman. Maybe telling him won't be so bad after all.

X

Once Carter is gone, homework finished long before Cat's work, Cat is all but ambushed by Kara. She knows it's about the discomfort from earlier, knows Kara had picked up on its presence if not the reason, and had seen this coming. She just wishes it hadn't come so soon, before she really has time to think, and while they're still at the office. At least the rest of her employees have already fled for the day, giving them privacy for this discussion.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asks almost bluntly, having finally learned to be a little more direct with Cat since they'd gotten together. "I could tell something had upset you earlier, but you're too good at hiding your emotions when you want to, and I don't know what exactly upset you. Is it because I let Carter down by not visiting?" It's clear that Kara thinks whatever is upsetting Cat is her fault, and despite a strong desire to table this conversation for the immediate and foreseeable future it's impossible to overcome the urge to comfort her. And that means talking about this.

"No, Kara, of course not. We made that decision together, for good reasons. I admit I underestimated Carter's attachment to your caped persona, but I hope that will be easily mended." It's tempting to leave it at that, leave the conversation with Kara reassured nothing was her fault, but Cat knows that isn't an option. Even if it didn't feel wrong, like lying to Kara, she knows the other woman won't willingly let it drop. "It was, well, it was the realization that Carter has a  _crush_  on Supergirl. Which led to the realization that my oldest son has actually dated you, however briefly. And from there to how strange the entire situation is, dating a woman so much younger than myself, a woman my  _children_  are attracted to."

It's obvious from the look on Kara's face that she hadn't been expecting that reason, and equally obvious she knows that Cat is starting to panic. Not seriously, at least not yet, but enough to potentially undo a good portion of the progress they've made over the past months. And while Cat doesn't think she can ever go back to what they had before, that thought is as terrifying as it is comforting. She's finally let Kara in, finally let herself take that step, and yet she can't stop the rationalizations and fears that flash through her mind faster than she can follow. 

Cat knows, intellectually, that it's just her old habits kicking in and getting in the way. Knows that if she doesn't deal with everything she's feeling, that she's risking what she's built with Kara. Knows that she's being irrational, even. But it's all so overwhelmingly sudden, and each new realization sends her further reeling.

"You don't get to push me away," Kara starts, tackling what Cat knows is the biggest issue first, not surprised that Kara realizes that too. "The rest we can handle, but not if you don't let me help."

"I know" Cat instantly concedes, wishing she were as certain as Kara. The younger woman is ever the optimist, and Cat usually hovers somewhere between cynical pessimist and cynical pragmatist. But something about Kara's certainty now pulls Cat in, giving her a solid place to stand amidst the swirling storm of her thoughts. "Kara, I promise I don't want to push you away, I don't want to lose what we've managed to build. But god, you dated my  _son_."

"Barely, and only because I thought it was what you wanted" Kara interrupts, looking apologetic in a habit of her own, even though Cat had grown more forgiving of such interruptions when they're alone and not discussing work. "I know we didn't talk about it, then or now, but Adam and I wouldn't have worked, even without the Supergirl complications. Maybe for a while, both of your sons are very charming gentlemen, but I never felt as drawn to him as I did to you. Adam was, he was  _safe_. And I know you don't want to hear it, that you're still freaking out about it all, but he was very sweet and until he wasn't safe with me, it was pleasant enough. But when he was at risk, when I thought of him continuing to be at risk because of me, he wasn't my focus. My thoughts were all about protecting him because that's what I do, and because he's important to you. I wouldn't fight for him the way I would for you, or Carter, or Alex. And he didn't deserve that."

As much as Cat  _doesn't_  want to hear this, doesn't want to think of Kara with her son, she knows she needs to hear, to understand what Kara is telling her. That even then Kara was putting her first, in more ways than one. And for Cat to do anything less than that now is not something she's okay with. She'll likely always have a lingering sense of discomfort with the thought that she's dating her son's ex, but it will gradually fade and it's no reason to hesitate now. She loves Kara, loves being with her, and she'll deal with the discomfort the way she deals with her heels.

"There's still Carter" is all she says, not ready to tell Kara exactly what her reasoning is, not here and not like this. "I don't know that I can take him looking at Supergirl the way I look at you, not long term. It's unsettling." She won't mention her jealousy either, though she can tell by the way Kara doesn't quite smirk at her that the woman has figured that part out on her own. This conversation is mortifying enough without adding that particular admission.

"Do you have a solution in mind?" Kara asks after a moment of thought. "Because the only thing I can think of is telling him I'm Supergirl  _and_  that we're dating, and I know you still had hesitations about both of those things."

"I  _was_  hesitant, yes. And I do admit to a few lingering reservations, but that is no reason to continually hold back. Telling Carter about the two of us is long overdue, and if you're willing to share your secret with him, then I agree it seems to be the best solution." Cat wishes she sounded as confident as her words implied, but she won't try to feign that surety now. Not with Kara.

"He's your son, Cat. I trust him, and I trust your judgement. You've kept my secret, I know he will too." The certainty Cat lacks is easily found in Kara, just as it usually is. Talking about her super persona seems to lend a bit of that otherworldly confidence to Kara's familiar demeanor, and not even Cat and her deep rooted fears are immune to the draw that confidence gives off, the reflected calm that comes just from being near her.

"Are you free tonight?" Cat asks, making up her mind to get this over with as quickly as possible. If she puts it off, she'll have time to find excuses and reasons to keep putting it off. She knows herself too well, has learned over the last few months especially that in order to move forward, sometimes she just has to take the step.

"Unless something comes up, but I can warn Alex that tonight is emergency only. Or should I invite her too?" It's tempting, the thought of telling the two people they've most been hiding from at the same time. Because just as Kara had insisted she wasn't telling Alex until they told Carter, Cat had insisted that they would also tell Alex together. As much as she'd like to avoid that particular conversation and the disapproval she's sure it will bring, it wouldn't be fair to Kara.

"No, I don't want to split our focus tonight" Cat says after thinking for a moment, not sure she can face Carter and Alex at once after all. "And if he has any questions, and I'm sure he will, I want him to feel comfortable asking. I don't know that he'd be as open in front of someone he's just meeting." Carter might have started opening up with more people, but not complete strangers, and not in emotional situations.

"Then let me call Alex, and we can head out" Kara says with a soft smile, looking around to double check for any lingering coworkers before pressing a soft kiss to Cat's lips. It's comforting and grounding, and Cat knows that they both need the reassurance, the reminder that they'll get through this, together.

X

"Carter, sweetheart, can you come out here for a moment?" Cat calls softly from the living room, wanting a neutral ground for the conversation they're about to have. Going to Carter's room would be too much, the Supergirl posters on the wall distracting and potentially embarrassing if the conversation goes badly.

"Yeah, Mom?" Carter asks as he pops out of his room, face lighting up when he sees Kara. "Kara! What are you doing here? Did Mom forget something at the office again?"

"No, Carter, we actually wanted to talk to you about something rather important" Cat says before Kara can answer, shooting the younger woman a quick look that tells her to let Cat take the lead for now. Not that Cat thought Kara would do otherwise, but it's worth being sure. They might be doing this together, and Cat definitely needs her to be here for this, but Carter is her son and she should be the one to tell him.

"Is everything okay? You're not sending me to some boarding school, are you? Is that why Kara's here, does she have all my plane tickets and travel information?" Carter sounds almost panicked, and Cat's heart clenches as she wonders why he'd ever think she would send him away.

"I'm not sending you to boarding school, Carter. I don't know where you got that idea, but I will never send you away from me. I know CatCo keeps me busier than I would like, but you will always come first." It's something she's told him many times in the past, wanting to reinforce the fact that he is the center of her world. She never wants him to doubt that.

"Then what's going on?" Carter looks confused, and Cat wishes there were some way to ease into a conversation like this. She still doesn't know where to start, whether she should tell him she's with Kara or that Kara is Supergirl first.

"Kara and I have something to tell you" she starts, deciding to start with the potential issue first. She's never introduced someone she's with to Carter, hasn't had a relationship that serious in years. She hasn't wanted to risk his disapproval, knows that Carter being okay with the person in their life is one of the most important qualifications for any serious relationship she might have. Hopefully he approves of this one. "We've been seeing each other for a few months now. Are you okay with that?" She won't automatically break up with Kara if he isn't, but Carter deserves a voice in situations that affect him.

Kara looks as nervous as Cat feels as they wait for Carter to process what Cat has told him so far. Cat is used to it by now, has learned that sometimes it's best to give Carter only small bits of information to process at a time, especially when dealing with anything emotional. But Kara hasn't really seen this particular side of Carter yet and this might be one of the most important things Cat has ever told him, so as the silence stretches on, both women feel their nervous anticipation build.

"Yeah, Kara's cool" Carter eventually says with a smile that's obviously directed at both of them. "And you've been happier lately, when you aren't busy worrying about something. I like it when you're happy." Carter is more observant than Cat had realized, not that she should be shocked by that. She'd thought she was hiding her worry whenever Kara was out fighting, but apparently she hadn't been as successful as she'd hoped.

"I like it when she's happy too" Kara says with a smile of her own, looking between the two of them with a soft look on her face. "And I'm glad you're okay with us being together."

"Do you have any questions for us, about this?" Cat asks, moving to Kara's side now that Carter knows. This is the easy part, and knowing that more is coming has her needing the physical reassurance of Kara's warmth next to her.

"How long have you been together, exactly? You said a few months, but when?" Carter asks, clearly taking in the way Cat leans into Kara's side, the easy way the taller woman wraps an arm around her waist.

"Since about a month after her promotion" Cat answers, knowing he'll remember. Even if he didn't have a talent for remembering conversations from months ago, the weeks of Cat griping about untrained assistants as Kara worked to balance the new demands on her time could be nothing less than exceedingly memorable.

"So it's serious, you aren't just telling me because Kara works at CatCo and you don't want me to give your secret away." It's not a question, more a cynical observation that makes Cat far too aware of her influences on Carter, but she still needs to answer.

"Yes, Carter, it's serious. It's still new, and we're still moving slowly given the situation, but it is serious. And we're telling you because you deserve to know, not because we want you to keep our secret. Which is not to say we aren't still going to keep it from the rest of the world for now, but they don't have any reason to know. You, however, do." For all the steps Cat has taken, all the decisions to stop letting her fears dictate their relationship, the thought of going public is still a bit much for her. She  _wants_  to tell the world how lucky she is, to show how much she loves and is loved by Kara. But it's a goal for the future, something to work towards rather than jump into. Because if she tries to push herself that much this fast, she'll run.

"So Kara isn't moving in?" Carter's face and voice are blank of emotion as he asks, back in his processing mode, but Cat wishes for just a moment that there was some inflection in his voice to hint at how he felt. She can't tell if he's for or against the thought, and though she knows he'll tell her soon enough, she wishes she had some idea how the rest of the conversation might go.

"I'm not moving in, at least not yet." Kara answers before Cat, earning a quick look that's met with a 'trust me' smile that Cat can't resist. "And we wouldn't wait until I was to tell you we were dating. That wouldn't be very fair to you, after all. This is still your house, and if you don't want me here then you have a right to tell me that."

"I don't mind you being here" Carter says with a shrug, starting to look embarrassed. "I mean, you're cool, and fun to hang out with. And if you're dating my mom, you'll want to spend time with her."

"But we both also want to spend time with  _you_." Kara again beats Cat to speaking, easily seeing the same hint of insecurity the older woman does, and moving to respond. And Cat lets her, nodding along because it's the absolute truth, but knowing that this reassurance has to come from Kara first. "So while your mom and I might want  _some_  evenings to ourselves, there won't be more of those than there are with you."

And even though they'd talked about that, about not leaving Carter out, something about hearing Kara reassure him now makes it seem that much more real. Because Kara obviously means it, not that Cat had any doubts when Kara had been in immediate agreement when Cat brought the subject up. But this is Kara reaching out to her son, making sure that he knows that as things change it will be the three of them changing together, that none of the changes will include him losing anything.

"Is all of this still okay with you, Carter?" Cat asks softly, wanting to be sure. He seems to be taking this part of their news well, but he's still a little closed off as he thinks each new thing through and she can't quite tell for sure.

"Yeah, still cool with it, Mom." Carter's smile is wide and honest, and Cat feels herself relax the barest fraction. "And you know, I would have been fine if Kara  _was_  moving in, if she makes you happy enough that you'd already asked her."

"It's still a bit early for that, and we will still ask rather than simply tell you when that time comes" Cat says in response, though Carter's seeming immediate approval soothes several of the stronger fears she has regarding that particular step in their relationship. The few times she's been able to fall asleep in Kara's arms have been nowhere near enough for her, and she knows that Kara feels the same. With Carter's approval, maybe that particular step isn't as far away as she'd thought, though Cat does still intend to make sure they give Carter and themselves plenty of time to adjust before that day comes.

"So, is that all?" Carter asks, pointing over his shoulder. "Because I just got to a really cool chapter."

"There's actually one more thing that Kara should be the one to tell you." Cat says, knowing that this one isn't hers to tell and a little glad that she doesn't have to start this particular conversation.

"Well, first I need you to promise me you can keep a secret" Kara says awkwardly, and Cat smiles a little at how flustered she already is. The 'I'm dating your mom' speech had been fairly easy, but this has Kara two seconds from nervous fidgeting.

"Is this about telling people you're dating? Because I promise I won't tell anyone. I can keep a secret." Carter looks confused, and Cat wishes there was an easier way to do this. Something decidedly less awkward.

"No, well yes that too, but that wasn't what I was talking about this time" Kara says with a nervous laugh, and like clockwork her free hand is moving to adjust her glasses. "This is a bit bigger than that. Not that dating your mother isn't important to me! It is, it's one of the best things in my life. But this secret is different."

"Kara, darling. Either tell him, or just show him" Cat interrupts, knowing that if she lets the rambling continue they'll be here all night. And as they have Carter's permission now, she fully intends to spend the night in Kara's arms, which means ever minute spent rambling is a minute less of that promised comfort and closeness.

"Showing him might be easiest" Kara admits, earning a confused look from Carter and an eye roll from Cat. "I'll just, do that then." And with a step back from Cat's side she does just that, quick changing into her Supergirl uniform, but with glasses still on and hair still up. It's a look Cat hasn't seen before, and she wonders why Kara chose to leave them in place for this conversation.

"Oh my god. Mom, you're dating Supergirl?!" Carter sounds shocked, but Cat doesn't know if it's a good or bad shocked, once again unable to get a read on what he's feeling. "Kara is Supergirl?!"

"Yes, Carter, I'm Supergirl. And I know you can keep a secret, but you understand why this one is so important, right?" There's a trace of Supergirl confidence in Kara's voice now, but she's still so obviously  _Kara_  that Cat has to smile.

"Yeah, if everyone knew who you were, you couldn't do half of the stuff you do now. People would always be watching you." There's a hint of the awe Cat had noticed earlier creeping back into Carter's voice, and as much as she understands, it'd starting to set her on edge once more.

"Which would also mean people were constantly watching you and your mother, even more than they are now. If people found out that Supergirl is dating Cat Grant, they'd never leave any of us alone." It's an elegant way to remind Carter that they're dating, his earlier reaction seemingly forgotten in the shock of finding out Kara's secret.

"I have to take my posters down" Carter says when the words hit him, and it's not the reaction Cat was expecting. From the way Kara stills next to her, the hero hadn't expected it either.

"Carter, you don't have to do that. Does knowing Kara's secret change how you feel about us being together?" Cat is scared to think that it might, that Carter might have the same reaction she did. That the thought of his mom dating someone he has a crush on might be too much for him.

"I definitely have to take them down Mom, I can't have pictures of your girlfriend on my walls!" Carter looks embarrassed at the very thought, nearly ready to run down the hallway to his room. "It's weird! Kara must think it's really weird too, right Kara?"

"Um, maybe a little? But I think most of the posters are weird, because I'm just me. Not because you have them up or anything." The blush on Kara's face is strangely endearing, and Cat thinks that the intense awkwardness of this moment might be worth it to see this side of the woman so openly. She hadn't shown even a hint of embarrassment while they discussed this at the office, but obviously something about Carter's reaction is getting to her now.

"If you two blush like that any time someone mentions Supergirl in public, this secret won't stay secret very long. Honestly you two, this is nothing to be embarrassed about." Cat might find the situation strange, might think that Carter's crush is just as weird as he finds it, but she refuses to blush like a schoolgirl in embarrassment over the whole thing.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Carter exclaims first, the flush of his cheeks and inability to meet her eyes more than enough to prove his words are lies. "Supergirl- I mean, Kara is awesome, and it's so cool that there are posters of her, and it's so cool that you're dating her. But it's weird to have those posters up, right? Just on my walls, not because the posters are weird."

"Are you going to keep the signed print up? That one was a gift from Kara." And okay, so calling her son's bluff is a little mean, but Cat is highly amused by the uncharacteristic rambling that's more reminiscent of Kara than her usually composed son.

"Maybe we could move that into the living room? I mean, I signed it in Kryptonese so it won't give me away if anyone sees it, and that way it's not weird?" Kara won't meet her eyes either, or look at Carter, and Cat wants to laugh at them both.

"Yeah, that'd be perfect." Carter says with a sigh of relief, finally running down the hallway to his room. 

"Well, that went better than I expected" Cat says with a smirk, stepping closer to Kara and laughing lightly when the hero still won't look at her. "Funny, for all my worry earlier, you seem to be the one struggling to deal with it all now."

"It was different when he wasn't in front of me" Kara admits with a sigh, stepping away just long enough to change back, suit folded carefully and sitting on a chair, before moving back to Cat's side and pulling her close. "It  _was_  weird, and not just the normal weird that I find any kind of hero worship. Maybe it's because I know him? And now he knew it was me?"

"Very possible, darling. It's always strange when you know the person. But we have his blessing, and his understanding, so while it may be a bit awkward for a while, I predict he'll have endless questions for you in a day or so." Cat knows her son after all, and once the lingering embarrassment fades, along with the last of his crush, he'll undoubtedly be curiosity incarnate until he runs out of questions.

She has to fight to hold her laughter back when Carter comes down the hallway carrying the posters from his wall, carefully rolled up and secured, under one arm, and the print of Supergirl in his free hand. It won't do to embarrass him any more than he already is. And when she watches Kara help him decide where to hang the print, both glancing over to get her okay once they decide, her amusement fades to be replaced by a deep sense of contentment.

It all feels right, and complete, and Cat knows she can't hold off any more. She doesn't want to hold off any more. So once Carter is safely back in his room, nose buried in his book, Cat pulls Kara down her own hallway into her bedroom, and into a deep kiss that leaves them both breathless.

And even though she knows that kiss says everything about how she feels, it's time to actually tell Kara, to take the step that has frightened her more than any other.

"I love you, Kara."

 


End file.
